


Thirty-two

by Stripesthecoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Backstory, Before Sans' head injury, Crying, Gen, Gore without blood, Knives, No Blood, Pain, Read at Your Own Risk, Teeth, Torture, Violence, like this is some fucked up shit, teeth pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesthecoon/pseuds/Stripesthecoon
Summary: Papyrus' injuries during his training with Undyne is starting to show. He decides to confront Undyne about his position as a Guard. Undyne doesn't take it too well. The worst hour of his life soon ensues.





	Thirty-two

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve finally done it. I’ve written this…. monstrosity.  
> For the record, I love Horrortale. It’s my favorite AU in Undertale, but this had to be made. I enjoyed writing this, I really did. Please, read at your own risk.
> 
> WARNING: What you are about to read is STRICTLY torture. That’s it. A little bit of dialogue, but the rest is just one character torturing another. Please, exit now if you have an aversion to mutilation or torture, especially around the mouth and teeth. You have been warned.
> 
> And in case you’re wondering, no. There is no cannibalism.
> 
> Also, if you would like to make requests, visit my Tumblr at @stripesthecoon.

“You want to what?” Undyne hissed, spinning around to face Papyrus.

The guard flinched at the harsh tone of her voice, but did not back down. He had been holding this back for too long, now. “M-my apologies, E-Empress Undyne,” he stuttered anxiously, giving a quick bow as a sign of respect, “but I wish to no longer be apart of the Royal Guard.”

Undyne stared hard at her underling. Despite only having one eye, Papyrus felt like she was staring directly into his soul. She took a step towards him, instinctively causing him to stumble back slightly.

“Why?” she asked, surprising Papyrus. He stood there for a brief moment, thinking of how to respond. As usual, he decided to answer truthfully. “Well, you see, madam, you are very good at what you do,” he started, choosing his words delicately. “But your training has left my with marks and scars all around.” “So? It’s the Guard. You’re bound to get a few marks,” Undyne reasoned, crossing her arms. “Well, that may be true,” he responded, “but it’s actually started to affect me long term. My brother and I have concluded that you may be getting a bit too-”

“Your brother?” Undyne snapped, startling Papyrus. “He put you up to this shit? God fucking damn it, I knew I should have put speared a few ribs of that fucking-”

“Undyne, calm down!” Papyrus begged, actually being bold enough to cut off his superior. She snapped her head up at him, a bewildered yet daring him to go on. “I-I-I know you’re u-upset, but this was my decision, and I-” “Your decision my ass!” Undyne snapped, lurching forward and grabbing him by the ulna. “He just wants you out just to spite me, huh? Does he even care that a human just plowed through, killing all those monsters we knew with friends and family? Doesn’t he get that?” Papyrus jumped in surprise as he tried to pull his arm away, but to know avail. Her grip only became tighter. “Where was Sans when Asgore was slain? When all his friends were being killed? When the other guards were being picked off?” Papyrus could see a light shimmer in her remaining eye, but was too busy trying to escape Undyne’s hand gripping his other arm to really note it. “So why the fuck are you listening to him? I thought we were friends, Pap. What happened to that?”

“Undyne, you’re hurting me,” Papyrus whimpered, unable to get his arms out of the lock. “Th-this was the point I was trying to make! Your m-m-methods cause a lot of pai-”

“Hurting you?” Undyne growled. “I’m hurting you? Is this what this is all about?” Papyrus took another step back, fear clearly showing in his sockets. Undyne was on a tirade. “I’m hurting you? Well, excuse-fucking-me, then! I thought you were the Great Papyrus!” she roared, getting louder the more she went on. She stepped closer towards him, forcing the skeleton back until his bottom hit the table. He took a quick second to look down at the surface. That was a bad idea. With another dose of rage shooting through her, she stomped on one of his boots hard, rendering him unable to walk any further. With a snarl, she slammed Papyrus’ back against the tabletop. She could hear a few pops from his spine due to being bent at a ninety-degree angle; Papyrus obviously felt it, as he cringed like no other. Still, she couldn’t feel sympathetic.

“What? Are a few nicks and scratches worse than seeing your fellow monsters die around you?” she snapped. “This is what you chose, Papyrus. You wanted to protect monsters!” Papyrus tried vainly to struggle under her. “Is this worse than knowing you couldn’t save your friends?” She wrapped her hand around his lumbar vertebrae and yanked upwards, causing a loud crack to flood the room, followed by a strangled cry from the monster under her. “Is this worse than knowing you let our freedom slip by, leaving behind over a few dozen dusted monsters?” She landed a good punch to his battle body, listening to the snap that seemed to echo throughout the room, drowned out by a tortured yell.

Undyne’s sight wandered, almost blinded from everything else due to her rage. But across the table, she spotted two knives. They were Doggo’s old weapons, given to her by the remaining dogs of the canine unit. He always was fond of non-magical weapons, but these knives looked pretty thin. She hoped they wouldn’t bend. Undyne held Papyrus’ wrists above his head with one hand, not hesitating to grab one of the knives, but where would she use it? Papyrus was far from fragile, but an easy stab to a bone could easily sever it, separating it forever. And then she looked at his face. He was already starting to cry, tears threatening to fall, roll down his cheekbones, and even onto his-

There they were. Large, pillar-like teeth that always seems to portray this confident smile. Like everything on Papyrus, his teeth had to be twice the size of Sans’. Perfectly white, large, and lined sixteen to a row; thirty-two in total.

Undyne had a brief moment of clarity. What was she doing? Was she really going to do this? Papyrus was her best friend. They had cooking lessons together. Good, sweet-natured Papyrus: He was the doofus that wouldn’t sleep until he got into the Guard. He was the one who believed that everyone deserved a chance to redeem themselves, no matter how atrocious the monster. He was the one who, well, was the perfect, dorky, lovable, kind, reliable, supportive, peppy, best friend anyone could ask for.

He was also the one who let the human just walk by.

She placed the blade of the knife on one of Papyrus’ top front teeth. He immediately quieted down, brow ridge furrowing in initial confusion. However, his sockets widened when he felt the tip of the knife slide over his teeth and on the edge of his alveolar margins, a sections of his skull that held his teeth in place. Fear spiked through his frame and he immediately began to thrash in place. After some split second thinking, she suddenly slammed the knife through Papyrus’ aligned hands, the blade slicing through his gloves and thick bone, embedding into the table. The skeleton immediately let out a scream of agony, unable to keep the orange magical tears from flowing and dripping down his cheekbones.

Grabbing the second knife, Undyne used her other hand to grab her friend’s shaking skull and holds it down in place. Papyrus could only watch with bleary sockets as his best friend took the knife and steadily placed it on one of his front teeth. He shut his sockets, unable to watch what happened next.

With little care, Undyne slid the tip of the knife into the an alveolar margin until it reached solid bones. Tears were already beginning to leak from the pain. She began to move the knife slowly, watching as the tooth was forced to wiggle because of it. Still, she dug the knife deeper until she reached what she assumed was the root of the tooth. She moved the handle of knife away from the tooth, causing it so also lean away from its original position. Once she had done that, the removed the knife and sunk the blade into the other side of the tooth. “What about Doggo, huh? Doesn’t he mean anything to you?” She sunk the blade and wiggled it until she felt it somewhat dislodge. She put down the knife grabbed the tooth. “Does losing him hurt more than this?”

Undyne yanked the tooth straight out of his skull.

One.

Papyrus immediately let out a tortured scream, his thrashing come with renewed energy as he vainly tried to escape Undyne’s iron grip. She didn’t let up, of course, and instead moved onto the next tooth on the left side, sinking the blade into the margin, ignoring all of the skeleton’s screaming. Now that she was a bit more experienced after the first tooth, it didn’t take her long to find the sweet spot and lock the knife in place. “What about Greater Dog? Wasn’t he important to you?” After a few wiggles on either side, the tooth became dislodged. “Does losing him mean so little to you? Does this hurt more?”

Undyne yanked another tooth out of place, carelessly tossing it on the side of the table.

Two.

Papyrus’ strangled cries of pain only intensified, wavered by heavy sobs and pained moans that wracked his body. Undyne wasn’t even beginning to be done with Papyrus, though. She repeated the action with the next tooth on the left, fixing the knife in the right position.

“Undyne, please! It hurts!” Papyrus sobbed, trying to shake his skull free of the knife. He didn’t succeed, however.

“Hurts, huh?” Undyne spat, dislodging the next tooth and causing another pained cry. “Does it hurt more than seeing Mr. Snowdrake sobbing over losing his son to that fucking human?” She grabbed the tooth and yanked. “Does it?”

Three.

Another scream of pain. Undyne felt nothing. She repeated the same process, completely numb to her inferior’s cries of agony.

“How about Ice Cap, huh? What did you feel when you heard he dusted?” Undyne demanded, her anger digging the knife so deep that an extremely large gash was left in the skeleton’s skull. This caused the tooth to become looser than usual. She didn’t even have to dislodge it this time. She grabbed onto it. “What did you feel?” She ripped the tooth out, using a great deal of force.

Four.

Papyrus’ strangled sobs poured from him as he still continued to struggle. Unyne put a little more pressure on his skull until she saw crack spider along the crown of his cranium. That’s when he stopped struggling and just cried.

Undyne dug the knife deep into the margins once again, not deterred by Papyrus’ pained whines. She had almost no problems with this one and easily dislodged it. “What about all those monsters in Waterfall? Does that make you feel anything?” she demanded, wrenching the tooth out with a twist and pull.

Five.

Papyrus choked on another scream, his sockets wrenched shut as more tears flowed from them. Undyne couldn’t find sympathy within herself. However, her breathing did hitch some upon seeing the state of the knife. The tip was slightly bent from the force of prying teeth from Papyrus’ skull. It should be good for a few more rounds, though. And so, with a bit of maneuvering, she shoved the knife into the next margin and easily dislodged the tooth.

“The monsters in Hotland got pretty fucked up, wouldn’t you say?” she reminded him, jerking the tooth out of its socket in the blink of an eye.

Six.

She immediately got to attempting to popping out the next tooth with no hesitation at all. Papyrus seemed to have just completely given up on escaping. He just let Undyne continue to hurt him. His mandible did move, however, whispering faint whispers that begged her to stop. Without a word this time, she just yanked it out, listening to another scream choke Papyrus’ mouth.

Seven.

Undyne began to pry the other tooth, but while trying to get the tip in, she realized it was no use; the knife was too bent. “Fucking human weapons,” she growled, frustrated with Doggo’s old tool. In her frustration, she tried to take out the next tooth by slamming the handle of the blade into the next tooth. Tooth. She was unsuccessful however, but did end up chipping the tooth. Chipping was a bit of a weak word, though, for the entire tooth broken in half. Undyne tossed the knife away in anger, ignoring the renewed screams below her. “Fucking useless.” She grabbed the loose tooth herself and yanked it out herself, tossing it behind her shoulder once it was out.

Eight.

She moved onto the right side of the top row of teeth. She didn’t own a pair of pliers or anything, so she would just have to stick with her hands.

Undyne grabbed the right front tooth, the size making it easier to get a grip on. She tried yanking it out, but it wouldn’t budge. A growl left her throat as she tried yanking it upwards, but she stopped when she saw cracks begin to crawl up the bone of the margins. She tried a different tactic and pushed downwards instead. This proved unsuccessful, as the tooth did tilt downward slightly, but ended up chipping when her hand slipped, sending her arm to knock out the bottom right front tooth.

Nine.

Undyne had a short burst of frustration and grabbed onto the main tooth she had been going for, completely tearing it from the socket. She looked at it for a moment before taking it and throwing it on the ground, chipping it.

Ten.

Papyrus’ screams were now just pathetic sobs, begging to be let go despite expecting death to be soon within his reach. Undyne looked at the remaining six teeth on the top of his skull. This was taking too long, though it wasn’t like she had a time limit. Sans wouldn’t come looking until Papyrus was done with his session, which was a full six hours away. Becoming impatient, she grabbed his skull, turned it to its right side, raised it, and slammed it on the tabletop. Nothing happened on the first slam, except for a few pained moans from Papyrus. The second slam, however, successfully knocked out a top tooth.

Eleven.

She continued on, only going harder in order to get those other six teeth from the top. She slammed again, this time chipping a bottom tooth before being knocked out.

Twelve.

Another slam. However, Undyne didn’t hear the cracks coming from Papyrus’ lower jaw. A top tooth came out this time, falling onto the floor.

Thirteen.

More cracks emanated around the room, but Undyne hardly noticed them. With another slam, Undyne scored two teeth at once, a top and a bottom. The top one ended up breaking in half before being knocked out while the bottom fell to the floor.

Fourteen.

Fifteen.

Some of the top four were slightly loose by this point. Undyne was able to yank it out like it was nothing

Sixteen.

Another she had to push inwards until it just popped out, falling onto the bottom of Papyrus’ mouth. She pulled that out and flicked it onto the table.

Seventeen.

The third one of the four she had to really put some force into in in order to wrench it out. She twisted and pulled at it, and slowly it began to loosen. Small cracks webbed along the upper jaw, but Undyne was able to yank that tooth out before anything broke.

Eighteen.

Now it was time for the last top tooth. A simple smash against the table should do the trick, and so that’s what she did, lifting his skull up and slamming it against the tabletop. She was a little rougher than she had intended, for she heard something snap once his skull hit the surface. She blinked in surprise and turned Papyrus’ skull to face her. Well, she was able to knock out the last top chomper, leaving his entire upper jaw completely stripped of teeth. It got a bit chipped on the way out, though.

Nineteen.

Undyne looked down at Papyrus’ lower jaw, her own jaw dropping slightly when she saw the damage she had done. For one, two of the the right teeth had been knocked right out.

Twenty.

Twenty-one.

The mandible, however, had taken some serious damage. The entire right side had snapped in half and now the lower half was overlapping the top broken piece. Because monsters can’t bleed, nothing really came out of the wound, but it looked pretty serious. Not only that, Papyrus had taken some more damage that Undyne had completely neglected to notice. Cracks spidered around his skull, some small and some looking as though they could split his skull open with one good smash. Only barely audible whines and whimpers emitted from him now. He had ceased all speech.

Undyne immediately felt worry grip her soul for the first time that night. “Holy shit, Paps. I might’ve gone a little overboard on that one, huh?” she murmured, trying to inject a bit of a forced laugh into her voice. Papyrus was understandably not laughing. Her hand was encompassed by a green glow as she worked to properly fix the skeleton’s jaw into place and heal it. Small whimpers left the broken skeleton upon feeling that comforting aura in a sea of pain and torment. The break in his mandible began to slowly mend together into one piece again. Undyne took this moment to look up at Papyrus’ sockets to see if there was anything to gain from that, but they just seemed empty. Actually, now that she had a closer look, his sockets seemed smaller than usual. Was that a thing skeletons could do? After a bit of inspection, though, she chalked it up to her seeing things.

Soon enough, his jaw was completely healed, including all the cracks that had made their way across the bone. “There you go,” Undyne whispered, her clawed fingers crawling up to softly rub where the break in his jaw used to be. A few more whimpers slipped from Papyrus’ mangled mouth, his sockets only showing trauma and pain. “All fixed now. We’ll be done in no time.” Her finger rose to another one of his teeth. Her nails slipped into the margins and her fingers gripped the tooth. “Tell me, Papyrus: what hurts more?” She wiggled the already loose tooth around in its socket. “Losing thirty-two friends, or thirty-two teeth?”

With a great amount of force, she twisted and yanked that next tooth out.

Twenty-two.

A strangled moan emitted from the skeleton’s mouth. He thrashed his skull more, but he soon just gave up again. Orange tears formed by magic trailed down his skull, the only real way to express his torment now that his voice seemed to just stop working.

“I can’t really answer that question for you,” Undyne sighed, slipping fingers onto another loose too and wiggling it around to get it ready. “I mean, I know what the first one is like. But the second one is a bit lost on me, y’know? Maybe you could answer that one for me, huh?”

Grip, twist, wrench, toss.

Twenty-three.

The rest of the teeth were pretty securely stuck in there. That could be fixed. She folded her arm and bashed her elbow into his jaw, immediately taking out two teeth, breaking one in half and lightly chipping the other into a sharp incisor.

Twenty-four.

Twenty-five.

The rest of the teeth were pretty much up for taking out. “So tell me Paps,” Undyne growled, gripping one of the loosened teeth. “What hurts more? This?”

Grip, twist, wrench, toss.

Twenty-six

“Or watching as a human just walk through, killing your friends?”

Grip, twist, wrench, toss, tears.

Twenty-seven.

“Hurting the people you love. Killing the people you knew and grew up with.”

Grip, twist, wrench, toss, tears, cry.

Twenty-eight.

“Making you watch as you can’t do anything to save them in time!”

Grip, twist, wrench, toss, tears, cry, sob.

Twenty-nine.

“Killing one of the only people that truly mattered to you! Who raised you and helped you and nurtured you and loved you for god’s sake! Leaving our home to fucking starve to death with no hope of escape but to kill some more!”

Slam, grip, twist, wrench, toss, tears, cry, sob.

Thirty.

“Tell me, does this hurt more than that?”

Thirty-one

Scream, slam, grip, twist, wrench, toss, tears, cry, sob.

“DOES THIS HURT MORE?”

With one final yank, the tooth was out of Papyrus’ now barren mouth, dropped into a pile with all the other chipped, broken, or otherwise whole pieces of his chompers. Undyne was breathing heavily, tears running down her cheeks as she finally got a hold of herself. She trudged over to a nearby chair and collapsed onto it, her mind reeling from everything that she had just done. No more whimpers or whines came from Papyrus; he had gone completely silent. The two just stayed silent. Every so often, what sounded like a sob would choke from the tortured skeleton, but other than that, there were only silent tears.

“I’m sorry about that, Paps,” the empress sighed after a good half hour, getting up. “I didn’t mean to go overboard like that.” She walked over two where she towered over him, her shadow falling over him. “But hey, hopefully this persuaded you into into staying with the Guard, eh?” Papyrus turned his head slightly. She wasn’t imagining it; those sockets had definitely grown smaller. Still, he seemed to understand her through the pain. A slight nod and a choked sound was his response. She didn’t notice that the tears hadn’t stopped flowing. “Good choice, pal,” Undyne chuckled, sitting on the table besides the pile of teeth. She picked one of the small pieces up. “Now, let’s fix you back up and get you home. I think you’ve had enough training for today.”

* * *

Sans stared with empty sockets, blue tears forming and beginning to trail down his cheek bones. He hesitantly raised a hand, reaching forward to gently touch Papyrus’ mandible, as if testing to see if the thing that had returned home that evening was actually real. “Oh my god,” he whispered, dropping his arm and taking a step back to take in just what he was seeing.

Papyrus sat there, looking at his brother with a tilted skull. His teeth were absolutely horrifying to look at. Just the simple look of it made Sans want to throw up magic. Each tooth had been pulled out and individually shoved back into place; very few were in the right position, though. Many teeth wouldn’t stay in place due to the gaping hole left by their extraction, so they had to be forcefully shoved back into the bone of the margins. Some stuck outwards while others were shoved in so deeply that they actually appeared smaller than the other teeth. And then there were the broken teeth. While quite a few were chipped, some were actually broken in half or shattered, causing sharp points and unnatural incisors to form. He could barely even close his mouth properly.

While Papyrus didn’t sound his pain, the rest of him surely did. Sans could still see the trails of when Papyrus had been crying, begging Undyne to stop. His sockets, however, had shrunken to about half their original size, a sign of trauma to skeletons. A few poorly healed cracks lined Papyrus’ skull that Sans would be forced to heal later.

What had returned to Sans that evening was a broken shell of his brother. Without the way Papyrus hid his face in _embarrassment_ when Sans saw him and the way he clung for some sort of emotional comfort was the only indication telling him that yes, this truly was his brother, no matter how hard he tried not to believe it.

“Oh my god… what did she do to you?”

Papyrus remained quiet at first, before he suddenly lurched forward and embraced his brother. A small whine was heard, but it soon turned into sobs that wracked his frame as he buried his face into the smaller skeleton’s jacket. “I’m so sorry” played on repeat from the larger brother. Sans was slow to respond, unable to stop the flood of tears that poured from his sockets. In the end, he embraced his brother back, sobs coming from the both of them as they cried into each other, clinging to the only source of comfort they were able to find in such a dark, hopeless world.


End file.
